


Captivation (hiatus)

by Matchaccino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matchaccino/pseuds/Matchaccino
Summary: Kim Junmyeon is a writer. Oh Sehun is his muse.orJunmyeon unexpectedly finds his muse in a strip club.





	1. first encounter

It's barely been half an hour and Junmyeon already feels out of place. 

Uncomfortable isn't the right word to express his feelings, no. He has been to clubs before and he's definitely not a stranger to sexual things—he's an adult, for god's sake. But the sight of half naked men dancing is new to him and it still feels strange, but not in a bad way. There's always a first time for everything.

"Junmyeon!"

He turns to see a man who looks younger than his age walking towards him. The top 2 buttons of his silk shirt are undone, showing a bit of his defined collarbone, the bottom tucked messily into his also dark colored jeans. His long black locks are parted in the middle and Junmyeon is pretty sure he's wearing contact lenses. 

"Minseok hyung," The writer greets with a smile. "It's been a while, isn't it?"

"Well whose fault is that? You kept on traveling and when you're back in Korea you refuse to leave your apartment. Glad you finally decided to leave your shell for once!" Minseok pats the younger's back. 

"I'm sorry, it's just.." Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck. "It's been hard."

"And you won't solve that by being too harsh on yourself, no? I'm sure you'll find an inspiration again." 

"I sure hope so. I have to."

"Well!" Minseok claps his hands, his lips forming a gummy smile. "Now that you're here though, you don't have to worry about that. The drinks are on the house, just enjoy yourself."

Junmyeon chuckles. "You know I'm only here because of you, right?"

"Right, right. Don't worry, I promised to keep you company." Minseok wraps his arms around the younger's shoulders. "Unless you.. want to do something else?"

The older's tone sounds suggestive. Junmyeon involuntarily rolls his eyes.

"I just told you I'm just here for you." He huffs. "I'm not really into this kind of thing."

The older bursts into laughter. "I was only joking! Wait here, I'll go get drinks for both of us."

Junmyeon watches Minseok walking away towards the bar and then lets his gaze wander around. The place isn't overly crowded, thankfully. He absentmindedly observes the dancers until one young man catches his attention.

His tall body is well toned, broad shoulders and well defined muscles. Junmyeon isn't a professional but he knows he'd pass as a model. 

His movements are sharp but elegant. Something about the way he dances mesmerizes Junmyeon, and he finds it hard to look away. The young man turns into his direction and their eyes meet. 

His gaze is sharp and intense. Junmyeon's breath hitches, watching as the stripper dances facing his direction. He could see his face a little clearer now, the dim purple light illuminating his features; sharp jawline, dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, luscious lips. It takes Junmyeon a while to realize that he was putting on a show for Junmyeon, the stripper purposely locking their gaze every once in a while. 

He's beautiful, absolutely stunning from head to toe. 

"Junmyeon?"

Junmyeon jumps, Minseok's voice snapping him back to reality. He turns to where Junmyeon was looking at and smiles. 

"So he caught your attention?" Minseok asks as he hands Junmyeon his drink. "Unfortunately you won't get anything from him, he refused to do extra stuffs with the customers since day one."

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. "Is that so? I thought they..." He pauses,  afraid that he might say something wrong . The older gets the hint and explains.

"No, not all strippers have to agree to do services. There are stuff that they agree to do and not to do, but of course those who agrees to do more things gets higher payment. Our Sehunnie here refuses to do anything else than dancing on stage."

So his name is Sehun, Junmyeon thinks.

"It's alluring, though. The fact that he refused to be touched." Junmyeon sneaks a glance at Sehun before continuing. "Leaving people longing to lay a finger on his skin."

"Ooh," Minseok whistles. "That's one way of putting it."

Junmyeon hums.

"Can you tell me more about him?"

Minseok raises his eyebrows. "Uh, sure. But why?"

"I think I found my muse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally dragged myself out of my writer block and published something hello  
> i actually have a more serious seho fic project but i wanted to write something more easy first, thus i started this fic!  
> hope you'll enjoy this :DDD
> 
> oh and the rating might change on the later chapters :)))
> 
> scream about seho with me at [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/myeondae_)


	2. stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fast update bc this part have been halfway written until i decided to publish this as a multichapter fic

"May I know why you're following me?"

Junmyeon looks up from his phone, meeting the younger's eyes. Sehun taps his foot impatiently, eyes fixed on Junmyeon waiting for an answer. 

"I wasn't following you," Junmyeon shrugs. "You're on your way to the club and I'm also going to see Minseok. We just have the same destination, that's all."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "You really expect me to fall for that?"

"Maybe."

Sehun's eye widen and his stare turns into a glare, but Junmyeon remains indifferent. 

Two weeks have passed since Junmyeon went to Minseok's club for the first time. Minseok didn't elaborate much about Sehun, telling Junmyeon to go find out himself. He only told him that Sehun is still a college student, the youngest in his workplace, and only takes shifts during weekends. 

This is the second time he’d followed Sehun to work, and believe him when he says the first wasn't intended. Junmyeon was taking a stroll when he bumped into Sehun (literally), and he nearly didn't recognize the younger. 

His long bangs were left unkempt instead of being pushed back. He was wearing a pair of glasses and Junmyeon noticed the difference in his eye color, concluding that he wore lenses while performing. An oversized hoodie and ripped jeans were covering his well toned body. 

He looked different, like a normal (tired) college student and Junmyeon thinks it's endearing. 

Naturally, if this was even considered normal, Junmyeon followed the younger. And coincidentally he was on his way to work, making Junmyeon seem less suspicious. Sehun did steal curious glances at the older, but he didn't say anything.

This second time, however, was a bit too obvious. Junmyeon was waiting on the spot where he bumped into Sehun the first time and start following the younger as soon as he saw him.  He's not trying to hide it either, why should he? He'd have to talk to the younger anyway so might as well make himself known, even if it's in an odd—and maybe a little creepy— way like this. 

"What's your relationship with Minseok hyung anyway?" Sehun asks as they both walk on the pathway. "You're addressing him so casually and I saw the both of you together the whole night."

"He's a close friend of mine." 

"Huh. guess I could trust you a little then."

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Sehun shrugs. "Minseok hyung won't let anyone suspicious near me. If you're close with him then I guess you're nofyt dangerous." 

"Ah. So he's being protective of you too."

"Yup."

"And the nagging?"

Sehun snorts. "Horrible."

"That's Minseok hyung for you." Junmyeon smiles. "But was I really that suspicious to you?"

"Yes." Sehun answers without hesitating, ignoring the pout that formed on the writer's lips. "I don't know what your intention is, but it's probably not getting into my pants since Minseok hyung allows you to be near me."

Junmyeon clasps his hand at his realization. "Oh, right, I haven't told you yet."

"So? What is it?"

Junmyeon thinks about it for a while before answering.

"Let's talk about it after your shift, shall we?"


	3. muse

“Do you know what a muse is?”

They’re sitting at a quiet corner of the club. Sehun’s shift ended quicker than usual. Minseok allowed him to finish early, aware that Junmyeon wishes to talk with the younger. Junmyeon should thank him later. 

“Uh, a band?”

“Not that muse,” Junmyeon waved his hand, his lips curling up into a small smile. “Like a writer muse.”

“Oh, hmm.” Sehun tilts his head, his eyes wandering and his lips pouting. Junmyeon takes note that this is Sehun’s thinking face. Cute.

“I think I do? It’s like a source of... inspiration, right?”

“Correct.” Junmyeon leans back in his seat. “Anything can be a muse. A place, a memory, a song and even a person.” He looks at the younger to make sure he’s paying attention. Sehun is staring at the writer with lazy half lidded eyes but he hums and nods to Junmyeon’s words. 

“I see. But why are you telling me this?”

“Because, Oh Sehun, you’re my muse.” Junmyeon watches Sehun’s eyes widen for a brief moment. He props his chin, slightly leaning closer to the younger who’s sitting next to him. “The moment i saw you, I’m intrigued. I think you’re more than meets the eye.” 

“Oh.” Sehun blinks. “You’re a writer.”

“Yes.”

“And you want to write about me?” Sehun raises his eyebrow as he speaks, maybe the idea is absurd to him. 

Junmyeon shakes his head. “Not.. exactly. I’m writing based on you, if you catch my drift.”

Sehun’s lips formed into an o as he nodded slowly, processing Junmyeon’s information. “So this is you trying to justify why you stalked me and is going to stalk me more in the future.” He says again while keeping a straight expression. 

Junmyeon frowns. “It’s not like that. Besides, I wasn’t stalking you. We just—“

“Had the same destination. I know.” The younger cuts his words. “And I’m joking. I dont mind as long as you don’t do anything overly creepy.” 

“I won’t follow you around all the time or anything, I’m just going to see you here. I know my boundaries.” Junmyeon said defensively. “Why would I want to make my muse uncomfortable? It's ridiculous!"

"Woah there." Sehun raises both of his hands. "No need to raise your voice like that."

"Oh." Junmyeon's face grows red. Was he really that loud? He looks around to find some people curiously looking at their direction. Junmyeon just gives them an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry."

“Right. So." Sehun starts. He’s already changing the subject.

“Technically I am working for you, right?”

“Huh?” 

“I’m your muse so I’m technically helping you write.”  
Junmyeon looks as if he’s going to say something so Sehun continues. “You need my presence to complete your book or whatever. I’m helping you write, helping you making money so I’m working for you.”

Well. Junmyeon certainly didn’t expect Sehun to think that way. Though Sehun is a working college student, it would make sense if he needs extra cash. 

“I... guess so?” The writer scratches the back of his head. A playful grin appeared at the younger’s face. 

“You want me to pay you?” Junmyeon asks just to make sure. 

“Yes. No. Kind of.” Sehun crossed his hand in front of his chest. “Maaybe asking for money is a bit too much but you did say about not wanting to make your muse uncomfortable and I’m quite high maintenance so...”

The younger trails off, eyes meeting the writer. It took a while for Junmyeon to take the hint. “You want me to.. take care of you?”

Sehun nods, a little too excitedly. “That’s one way of putting it.”

Huh. 

“You want me to listen to you and do stuffs you want me to do?”

“Mmhm.”

“Even though im your hyung and you’re far younger than I am?” Junmyeon narrows his eyes, almost glaring at the younger. 

“I won’t go too far, just like you saying you won’t stalk me.” Sehun shrugs.

The younger is looking at him with a rather childish expression, the face a kid would pull for his parents to buy him candy. Junmyeon was okay with observing him from afar, only letting the boy know so that he won’t get unsettled by seeing him again and again. Maybe talk every once in a while. But the younger just gave him a chance for them to be together more often, and Junmyeon sees this as a great opportunity. Whatever it is that the younger is planning and expecting, it won’t be that bad. It shouldn’t be that bad. Maybe.

“Alright.” Junmyeon nods and gives the younger a wide smile. 

“I’ll do whatever you want as long as you let me be near you. Respect my boundaries, though.”

“Of course. So it’s settled?”

Junmyeon nods.

Sehun offers his hand to Junmyeon and the older stares at it before taking his hand into a handshake. Junmyeon’s hand looks tiny compared to Sehun’s hand, his slender long fingers wraps around his.  
Even his hands are pretty, Junmyeon thought. He makes a mental note of how the other’s hand felt on his, he might have to write about this.

“I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Sehun’s tone was serious and Junmyeon finds it amusing.

"Of course."

This is intriguing indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while, college has been a pain in the butt and i should really try and work on my assignment early...


	4. texts

**Unknown number**

  
Junmyeon hyung?  
(10:00)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Yes?  
Who’s this?  
(11:15)

  
**Unknown number**

  
Oh thank god  
It’s Sehun  
U didn’t reply for a while i thought i got the wrong person  
(11:17)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Oh hi Sehun :)  
How did you get my number?  
(11:17)

  
**Unknown number**

  
Got it from Minseok hyung  
I mean  
What’s with u introducing urself saying we’ll be seeing each other a lot and just leave w/o asking to exchange numbers  
I’m making ur job easier  
(11:18)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Right.. can’t believe i forgot  
I’m sorry  
(11:19)

  
**Unknown number**

  
I think it’s bc of smth that starts with old and ends with age  
(11:19)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Wow  
You’re much more witty via text huh  
(11:21)

 

**Unknown number**

  
Guess so  
Is that a compliment  
(11:21)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Maybe?  
I honestly thought you were the calm and composed type  
(11:23)

  
**Unknown number**

  
Ha  
First impression  
They’re always bad  
And inaccurate  
(11:24)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Can’t say I agree to that fully.  
(11:35)

  
**Unknown number**

  
U r responding slowly r u busy  
N e ways  
Well here’s my number. Save it.  
(11:37)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
I am quite busy right now actually  
But thanks a lot :)  
Text me if you ever need anything, I’m mostly at home anyway  
(11:42)

  
**Unknown number**

  
Right  
See u this weekend?  
(11:42)

  
**Junmyeon**

  
Yeah  
see you :)  
(11:44)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the hell do u write textfics


End file.
